Over the hills and far away
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: Bella's boyfriend Dillion is going to prison but makes one last stop before he goes. But Bella says she never wants to see him again...Will she get her wish. And who's this new neighboor of hers that seems so interested in her? All human! BXE!


Ok this is something that I have been working on for some time now...Though I don't have much done It takes time to put pen to paper.I've had this idea for at least a few weeks and it never left my mind so I decided I should use the idea. So here it is.

Summery: Bella's boyfriend Dillion is going to prison but makes one last stop before he goes.  
But Bella says she never wants to see him again...Will she get her wish. And who's this new neighboor of hers that seems so interested in her? All human!

Ages:  
Bella (23)  
Edward (25)  
Alice and Jasper (22)  
Dillion and Emmett (24)  
Nicole and Rosalie (21)  
Carrie (29)  
Carlise and Esme (43)  
Over the Hills and Far Away Chapter 1: Jail and New workers

Bpov

"I HATE YOU!!" My boyfriend Dillion is being sent to jail. He participated in a robbery. How could he lie to me?! he said he was just going for a walk! "Please Bella! you don't mean that?!" He cried out.Right now I could care less what he has to say.

"Yes I do! Now get out!I never want to see you again or see you!! Just stay out of my life!!"I screeched.He had to cover his ears it was so loud.

" Ok if that's what you want...but one day I will be back for you!" he promised. (can't he take a hint?! geez)

" NO YOU WON"T!! NOW GO!!" I swear I'm losing my voice.He ran out of there like no tomorrow.That was when I started falling apart.For 3 days I cryed over that fool. And my holidays from my job are ending.  
I work as a fashion designed for Whiten Designs ( I made it up ).My boss Carrie was nice enough to give me 3 weeks off.

But now that's over and I'm getting a new neighboor. Oh joy...what fun!If it's like my other neighboor Jessica Stanley I am gonna scream...I assure you no joke!I mean why would I care if whatsherface hates whatsherface. Sorry but there just not my problems...I have my own insane problems to deal with.

Jessica also talks for so long that you just want to get a pillow and ya know.

I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow...In the meantime I have to get ready for work in a hour and a half. "What to wear?" I muttered to myself.

"Aha!" I found the perfect outfit! Green capris and a pink shirt that says 'Bite me' on the front on the front and 'I dare you' on the back. I designed practically everthing that is in my closet.I slipped on my checker board ballet flats and got in my car. I have to admitt my car is awesome!

It's a Black Porshe! Racing down the street I remembered I didn't eat anything. Oh whatever. I'll call my secertary(sp...sorry I'm not that good with spelling!)to get me something.

What was her number again?? Oh yeah! 306-943-5154! Ring, ring, ring."Hello?" the phone phone vibrated.  
"Hey Nicole! It's Bella...Where are you right now?" I was hoping she was still at Starbucks cause she goes there like every morning. As you can tell she's a morning person until myself.

"Oh hey Bella! I'm in Starbucks lineup...Do you me to bring you some coffee?" she asked.she knows me all to well. "Yes please! Thank you so much! I'll pay you back though!" " Bella you don't have to pay me back it's only like 3 dollars! ( I've never been to a Starbucks so I don't know how much coffee is.. I just guessed)  
Ok well I have to go I'm next in the lineup.Don't worry I'll bring your coffee!" she promised.

"Thank you so much! See you later! Bye!" She said bye and hung up.Nicole is my best friend with her blonde hair and 5'4 figure. For a blonde Nicole is really smart! Finally! Finally I got to work!

I pulled into my parking spot.Beside me there was a Yellow Porshe.Wait a minute! YELLOW PORSHE!  
There's not that many people who buy flashy cars like me. Good taste though! I think me and her will get along quite nicely!

-  
What do you think?! PLease REVIEW!!Let me know if I should continue!  
Song for this chapter: Angels by Within Temptation...Really GREAT SONG!! 


End file.
